


You start the fire, yet you bring me peace

by RonnieMinor



Series: Make Your Heart A Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pack Family, Sexual Tension, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles worries too much, especially about dating Derek and, ahem, other things. Needless to say, his worries are unfounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You start the fire, yet you bring me peace

**Author's Note:**

> This probably makes more sense if you've read the first part of the series, but I guess it works on its own? 
> 
> Also, I guess the smut counts as underage in places where the age of consent is 18.
> 
> And I'm COMPLETELY ignoring the official Teen Wolf timeline for birthdays and whatnot because it makes no sense at all and it makes me cry unhappy tears when I think about it. So yeah.

Stiles isn’t used to this. He’s had years to get used to having crushes that are never going to be mutual; years to learn to deal with rejection and disappointed hopes. He _knows_ what those things feel like and he understands how to deal with them. This? Not so much. 

‘This’ is being one half of a legitimate, honest-to-God couple, with a boyfriend who picks Stiles up from schools most days without prompting, just because he wants to. ‘This’ is nights spent curled up on the couch together (because Derek is secretly a complete softy) watching movies and eating popcorn. ‘This’ is a million things that aren’t so different from how they were before, except now there’s a lot more making out. 

It terrifies Stiles. 

It’s not that he doesn’t like Derek, or he doesn’t want to date anyone. That is _so_ not it. It’s just that as Stiles has never done any of this before, he doesn’t really know _how_ to do it, and that bothers him. It bothers him a lot, actually, because he _wants_ to know how to do this. He _wants_ to be good at it, because he really, _really_ likes Derek, and he’d like this to last. 

Truth be told, Stiles more than likes Derek, but only he and Lydia (and Allison) know that, and he’s going to keep that to himself for the time being. In the meantime, he’s going to try to be the best boyfriend ever. Sadly, considering his total lack of previous experience, this means asking for relationship advice. It’s totally ok when he goes to Allison or Danny, but it’s kind of embarrassing when he asks to Lydia – mainly because she likes to needle him about his sex life, or lack thereof. Stiles really doesn't need reminding that he’s a totally inexperienced virgin, even if he actually has a lot more familiarity with penis than Lydia does. 

‘It’ll be fine’, Allison reassures him as she sits at his kitchen table and sips a cup of coffee. ‘For starters, you already know how to, uh, work the equipment. And Derek likes you a lot, so it’s not like he’s going to be mad if things aren’t amazing the first few times.’ She shrugs. ‘Besides, when you’re really into someone, doing _anything_ with them is pretty great. You can learn to be good with practise.’ She grabs a cookie from the plate on the table and takes a bite. Mouth full, she mumbles, ‘Anyway, I thought you guys were taking it slow.’ 

Stiles nods and tries not to blush. ‘Yeah, we are. There’s the whole age gap thing, and the whole underage thing – which I totally would ignore, except for the whole deal where I’m the Sheriff’s son... Also, it’s my first relationship, and Derek’s first since Kate, so…’ He trails off, realising he’s broken his cardinal rule of not talking about Kate. Mentally he kicks himself, and then lamely adds, ‘It just seems like a good idea not to rush things.’ 

Allison nods, clearly choosing to ignore his slip-up. ‘That makes sense. And it’s way more fun to take your time. It makes it more special.’ 

Stiles groans at that. ‘Oh my god, I feel like such a girl right now. Next thing you’ll be asking if Derek’s booking a hotel for our first time.’ 

Allison raises an eyebrow at him. ‘ _Really_ , Stiles? _Really?_ ’ 

Stiles ducks his head, eyes fixed on the table. ‘What? I’m a romantic at heart.’ Then he makes a face. ‘He better at least put clean sheets on the bed. _And_ make sure none of you lot decide you want to hang out that evening. I do _not_ need a bunch of werewolves listening in when I pop my cherry.’ 

Allison nods solemnly. ‘I’ll make sure to tell Derek that next time I see him.’ She bursts into giggles at Stiles’ look of complete horror. ‘I’m _kidding_ Stiles. I promise I won’t say anything to him.’ 

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief. ‘Thank god. I know you and Derek are kind of buddies now, but there are some things I don’t want you to tell him.’ At that moment, his phone buzzes and he checks it with a smile. ‘Speak of the devil. We’re going to have to cut this short – Derek wants my help sorting out the books he got from Peter’s safe. He thinks there might be some useful lore in them.’ 

Allison grins. ‘Well have fun “sorting books”. I’ll see you tonight for the pack meeting.’ 

She’s up and out of the door before Stiles has a chance to protest, so he sends her an indignant text which reads: _There **will** be sorting of books! The making out comes **after**._

All he gets in reply is a winky face. 

* * *

Two hours later Derek has Stiles pushed into the couch and is kissing him breathless. Stiles can feel every inch of Derek’s body pressed against him and it feels _good_. He moans his approval into Derek’s mouth, arching up into him. In response, Derek grinds down against him and _oh god_ that’s good. Stiles can’t help the way his legs fall open even more widely, or how his fingers dig into Derek’s skin, one hand dipping just slightly below the waistband of Derek’s jeans. Stiles’ heartbeat is racing, blood pounding heatedly in his veins and all he knows is that he doesn’t want this to end. Screw taking things slow. Screw not rushing things. In this moment, all he wants is harder; _faster; **more**_. 

Then Derek pulls away. 

Stiles actually _whimpers_ , and tries to get Derek to come back to him. It’s like trying to move a mountain. But on the plus side, Derek looks as dishevelled and desperate as Stiles _feels_. His chest is rising and falling fast, and yep, that’s a boner. Score one for Stilinski seduction skills. That is, aside from the fact that the make out session has stopped. 

_‘Derek’_ , Stiles whines. ‘Come on…’ 

Derek shuts his eyes, taking a shaky breath. ‘We should stop’, he says, although he doesn’t sound very certain. Stiles hooks his fingers into the front of Derek’s belt and tugs. 

‘No we shouldn’t’, he says brightly, because it’s as good a reason as any. 

Derek sighs and opens his eyes, easily untangling Stiles’ fingers from his belt. ‘Yes we should, and we’re going to.’ He gets up off the couch and offers Stiles his hand. ‘We agreed we’d wait.’ 

Stiles takes the offered hand, but frowns as he stands up. ‘Isn’t it up for discussion? I think it should be up for discussion. I mean, we’ve been dating for over two months now, and there have been exactly zero orgasms happening that haven’t involved me flying solo. I think that needs to change.’ 

Derek gives him a look. Stiles sighs. ‘Ok, ok, so there haven’t been _zero_ orgasms. But I’m choosing not to count the time with the dry humping and the coming in the pants, because it’s embarrassing and involved a lot less nakedness than I want.’ He looks at Derek, trying to make his eyes all pleading and irresistible and puppy-like, like the way Scott does. ‘I’m not saying we should, y’know, _do it_ or whatever. I’m just saying that it’s only, like, four months til I turn eighteen and I’d like not to be _totally_ clueless whenever I get round to losing my virginity.’ 

Derek looks back at him. The corner of his mouth twitches. Stiles scowls. ‘This so is not funny. Not even a little bit.’ He carries on scowling when Derek leans forwards and kisses him. ‘You’re not forgiven.’ 

‘I’ll make it up to you, I promise.’ Derek’s eyes darken a little bit, and Stiles feels a familiar tug of desire in his abdomen. ‘And I’ll think about it, ok? You know why I want to go slow though.’ Stiles nods. 

‘Yeah, I know, and I understand. I’m cool with it and it’s cool. It’s just that I don’t see how you could possibly screw things up. I mean, _you’re_ dating _me_. I don’t think it’s physically possible for you to do anything that would make me want to break up with you.’ 

Derek kisses him again. ‘You’re cute’, he says, and heads upstairs. 

Stiles glowers at his retreating back. ‘I am _not cute_ ’, he says loudly. Derek just laughs. 

* * *

A couple of weeks later on the night before senior year starts, Derek comes in through Stiles’ window just after the Sheriff has left for his night shift. Stiles fully expects them to end up watching a movie or something. He _hopes_ for a makeout session. 

It’s pretty awesome when he gets the makeout session instead of the movie. It’s even better when Derek gets shirtless – something that doesn’t happen nearly as often as Stiles would like. What he really doesn’t expect after all that, is to be pressed into his bed and have _his_ shirt stripped off him in the blink of an eye – or to feel Derek’s hand working his fly. He hardly has time to process any of this before he’s being given a _fierce_ hickey on his chest and there is a hand _inside_ his jeans, then inside his _boxers_ and _oh **fuck**_. 

Stiles knows he has nothing to compare Derek to except his own right hand, but he doesn’t really care because it feels so _good_. In fact, the only thing he cares about at this moment is that the hand around him doesn’t stop. His whole world shrinks down to the hot, _hot_ guy currently mauling his neck and jerking him off like a pro, which is better than Stiles could ever have imagined and almost too much to process. He knows it’s all going to be over in an embarrassingly short time with the way things are going, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Derek keeps doing what he’s doing, just for a little longer, just a little more, just – 

As orgasms go, it’s pretty awesome. He doesn’t white out or faint or anything (which he’s kind of glad about, because that always sounds a little weird), but it takes him more than a little while to float back down to earth. Stiles turns to look at Derek, grinning like a lunatic. Derek is… licking his come-covered hand. 

‘I’m not sure if that’s hot, or really gross’, Stiles says, partly because he’s an idiot and partly because he really _isn’t_ sure. He’ll give it more thought when he’s feeling a little less spaced out. 

Derek just rolls his eyes. ‘Worth waiting for?’ he asks. Stiles raises his eyebrows. 

‘Dude, don’t pull that on me. You _know_ that was awesome. I see through your fishing for compliments smokescreen.’ He leans forward to kiss Derek anyway though. When they pull apart a minute or two later, he glances downwards and asks (somewhat nervously), ‘Do you want me to return the favour?’ 

Derek shrugs, his face giving nothing away. ‘If you want.’ And Stiles knows that he wants to say yes, but Derek’s always super conscious of their situation and of his own past with Kate, so he never puts Stiles on the spot. It would be adorable if it wasn’t so messed up. 

So, because Derek wants him to, and because _he_ wants to, Stiles pulls Derek into a kiss and (somewhat awkwardly) gets him off. It’s far from perfect, but Stiles thinks he does ok – it doesn’t take forever for Derek to come – and it’s not as frightening or foreign as he expected it to be. He actually thinks that he could be really good at it, given time and a little more practise. 

And yeah, ok, the clean-up side of things is far from ideal (the hand-licking makes way more sense now) but the aftermath is seriously good. For starters, there’s cuddling, which Stiles loves. There’s also the fact that Derek stays the whole night (a rare occurrence) and that Stiles’ sheets smell like him for _days_ afterwards. 

Perhaps best of all though, is the sense of calm that comes with it. It seems like this thing was the one thing that Stiles needed to set his mind at rest about everything else. All of a sudden, his worries about stuff with Derek kind of… fade. They’re still there, but they’re not nearly so prominent or persistent, because Stiles figures if he can handle this, he can handle everything else in the relationship too. It’s kind of an epiphany. 

Allison teases him mercilessly when he confides in her about it, but he doesn’t mind because he knows she understands really. Besides, at the end of the day, _he’s_ not the one dating Scott.


End file.
